Solangelo: Nico finally understood Will
by lhanzeu
Summary: It's been two days and still Niconwas having trouble interpretting what Ella the harpy said in his dream "The fall of the sun, the final verse". Can Will Solace help him? #Wico #Solangelo #WillxNico #pjo #boo #hoo


Nico spent two days on the infirmary as his "doctor" Will Solace had ordered.

What is up with that guy? The son of Hades thought.

After the battle with Gaia. Will had been...strange lately. Nico was a little -no very surprised when Will scolded him two days ago.

Nico sat up in his bunk bed and looked at the patients around him all asleep. It was very awkward having the son of the god of the dead staying in the infirmary where people hope that they can recover and live but Will Solace insisted and Nico couldn't argue.

It was the middle of the night and Nico realized that he'd been staring into space for quite sometime now.

The infirmary door opened and Will Solace entered in his green surgeon shirt and pants.

What's he doing late at night? Nico thought as the son of Apollo walked in.

There was just this radiance emitting from him that made Nico shudder. Those intense blue eyes reminded Nico of the ocean beneath them when he was aboard the Argo II, and Nico couldn't help but admire his features. His golden hair like rays of sunlight, his lips was just the perfect shade of pink, his face looked like he was carved to represent a perfect person just like Galathea. Need not to mention his athletic build. The first time Nico saw him, he couldn't distinguish him as doctor but as a surfer.

Will walked towards him and Nico felt a sudden raise in his pulse.

What just happened? Ni co asked himself, confused on why he was getting shaky.

"Hey" Will Solace said in a hush tone loud enough for Nico to hear "having bad dreams?"

"Yeah" Nico replied.

Since the battle Nico didn't had much sleep at all. The fact that his sister Hazel left for Camp Jupiter leaving him alone in the Hades cabin, and the fact that Leo died inorder tonsave the camp. Though Nico still didn't understand the death that occured with Leo,,.As if somehow he went another path.

But Nico's dreams was even worse.

He had continous nightmares about Jason, him, and that idiot Cupid back in the palace of Notus, where he ha'd been forced tomtell his deepest secret just for the fun of the narcissistic god. Then it changed to the moment where Percy Jackson saved him and his sister Bianca from the manticore where Nico's favorite game Mythomagic became real,and then there's his dream about Percy. When Nico confessed to Percy two days ago, the two had been at the most awkward friendship ever. In his dream he was in the dining pavilion waiting for Percy and Bianca to arrive from the quest, and then when Percy arrived and told Nico that Bianca didn't make it he summoned skeletal warriors from the ground but instead of holding his ground letting the earth swallow the skeletons again like what happened. Instead the skeletons advanced at Percy and killed him in front of Nico's eyes.

"You could tell me, if you want to" Will said sitting beside Nico on his bunk bed.

Nico felt uncomfortable having Will beside him again.

Silence.

"You know Nico, you don't have to push people away" Will said his voice sounded painful.

"What do you want Solace?" Nico spat, just wanting to be alone.

He never had a real guy friend before, the only one who was this close to him was Jason, and he was an exception because he was there when Nico's big secret was revealed.

Nico told him his nightmare about his sister to make Will leave but instead he even got closer and Nico felt his pulse rising again.

"You know in our cabin if someone has nightmares we usually soothe them with music, Apollo did it to Artemis whenever his sister was having nightmares when they were kids" Will said.

"Just leave me alone" Nico sàid and pushed Will of his bed.

Will reluctantly stood up while Nico settled in his bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. He thought that Will would just give up and leave but the doctor didn't.

"I'm not a good singer, but I can try" he said.

"I don't need your help" Nico said.

Will took it as a yes and sat beside Nico, and placed a hand on Nico's shoulder. The warmth of the son of the sun god's hand suprised Nico.

"Close your eyes, and know what you'll see" Will sang "The darkness is high, and your in ten feet deep. But you survived more terrible monsters than sleep, and you know I will be here to tell you to breathe..."

Nico felt a pang of longing as soon as Will started singing that song. How did he know? It was her sister's song to him.

Nico felt the tear collecting in his eyes and could'nt control it. Tears started falling over his face, and Nico hid it hoping that Will wouldn't notice.

"That song" Will saidsaid, still not letting go of Nico's shoulder "I dreamt about it. There was a girl singing it".

That got Nico's attention.

"Bianca" Nico mumbled sitting up. He dried his tears and Will gave him a smile.

"I know what you've been through Nico" he said staring at the void "just like you I felt like I didn't belong. I-I was different. Aside from being a demigod, I-I was a lot more".

Nico couldn't believe what he was hearing. He glaced up at Will who had a single bead of tear rolling on his chin.

"People didnt't accept it and ignored me. I tried to change and for a moment I thought that I could but then I knew that it wasn't the right thing to do. When I arrived at Camp Half-Blood I learned to accept who I am, and hereI can be free and no one has the right to judge me".

Nico thought about what Favonius told him about Apollo.

Nico felt the pain and sorrow within Will Solace. It was more painful than hisnown and Reyna's. It swept through Nico like the waves fromnStyx, burning with pain, and misery.

Will Solace turned towards Nico's direction. Their faces was just inches away from eachother. Nico locked gaze with him for a second and it goosed him through the bone not knowing why.

"I was really glad to see you back in camp Nico" Will said.

"W-Why?" the son of Hades stuttered "ever since Bianca died I just remained a shadow, nobody likes a shadow in their presence".

"I do." Will said looking straight into Nico's eyes.

Nico felt like melting ice, his heart was pounding in his chest, his face was dripping with sweat.

"You what?" Nico asked.

"I like you" Will said.

He sounded so sure, and Nico couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"W-What?" he stammered.

The Apollo kid looked into his eyes, those blue eyes told Nico everything, he knew Will was telling the truth.

"I know about Percy" Will said.

Suddenly Nico felt he was just struck by a lightning bolt.

"How did you -"

"I can see it in your eyes, I can sense the hurt you had inside of you" Will cut Nico off, leaving Nico even more surprised.

"Oh." Nico said.

"But he's just one, and there are many that you can call home. But the thing is, I like you Nico, and even if you ignore me I'll still love you." Will said.

"You-You l-love me?" Nico said surprised.

Before Nico could say anything else. Will Solace bridged the gap between them pressing his lips unto Nico's.

The son of Hades was shocked, his face was red from blushing, but he gave in.

The kiss was fast, but Nico felt like it was more than an hour. He could feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest, but then it relaxed when he accepted Will's affection.

This was his first kiss, and he couldn't have asked for the perfect partner.

When Will pulled away he examined Nico's face to see if he was completely mad about what Will had done. Instead Nico gave him a quick smile.

"I'm s-sorry" Will said "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay" Nico said, which surprised Will "I like you too, I was just wasn't sure enough. But you showed that it's okay to be different, thank you for that".

Will shifted his position, it was the first time Nico saw him nervous and it flattered him.

"Hey, you were the one who kissed me. Why are you the one who's nervous?" Nico asked.

"I just never thought of you saying 'I like you' back" Will smiled.

"I like you, you made me feel special. I was too busy pushing people away after my sister's death. I didn't expect anyone to-"

Will dived in again and kissed Nico. Words aren't enough to explain what they both feel inside. They both had missing pieces in their life: love. And they found it in eachother's company

"I love you Nico di Angelo, always" Will whispered to him, before leaving Nico to rest.

Ella the harpy's phropechy Nico heard from his dream floated in his mind.

"The fall of the sun, the final verse".

Nico finally understood what it meant.

He drifted to sleep with dreams of the one person who fell inlove with him.


End file.
